new enemy, new power, and new love
by tadamufanforever
Summary: a new enemy is hired by easter, amu gains a new power, and a binding relation ship with tadase
1. Chapter 1

one cold day, amu sat on the swing in a vacant park, watching the grey sky above her "what's wrong, amu-chan?" miki asked "oh, nothing" she sighed, ran noticed a reddish hue on amu's cheeks, but decided not to ask "hinamori-san!" a gentle voice called, forcing amu to look up and blush, it was tadase "t-tadase-kun! hi!" she called back, tadase caught up to her and smiled "why are you here?" he asked "i'm bored" she sighed "oh" he whispered, sitting on a near by swing "so...what are you doing?" amu returned the question "i decided to take a walk, and saw you, so i decided to come and sit with you" tadase told her, causing her to blush. "tadase! i sense an egg, but it's not a mystery egg, nor is it a punishment egg!" kesiki shouted "well, what could it be?" amu asked, standing up along with tadase "well, were gonna find out!" tadase shouted "my own heart...unlock!" tadase and amu shouted "chara-nari: platinum royal!" he shouted "chara-nari: amulet heart!" she shouted "let's go" amu shouted, she and tadase hurried to were kesiki had sensed the dark egg; once they arrived, tadase and amu gasped, there was a cloud of eggs the color of deep blue with black rose decals on every single egg "who's responsable for this?" amu asked "i am!" a young, female voice shouted, causing amu and tadase to look up, standing there was a girl with long black hair, a long grey dress with a black staff in her hand "who are you?!" tadase shouted "i am emiko, destroyer of dreams!" emiko shouted, she started waving her finger in the air "what are you doing?" tadase asked, not knowing what was behind them, emiko snickered "this!" she shouted, pointing at amu, then, a large amount of eggs slammed into amu's back, sending her flying into a concreate wall with a sickening thud "hinamori-san!" tadase shouted, amu lie lifeless on the ground. amu strugged to get up, but fell back down, deciding not to move "you'll pay!" tadase shouted at the top of his lungs "holy crown!" a golden light knocked emiko off of her feet "i'll be back" she whispered, flying off with eggs behind her "hinamori-san!" he shouted, runnning over to her "t-tadase-kun" amu whispered, blood dripped down her chin, staining her clothes "come on" he told her, tadase picked her up and carried her to his house. once they arrived, tadase lay amu on his bed and went to the bathroom. run cold water over a rag; amu opened her eyes and looked around "wh-what? tadase-kun's room?" she asked her self, sitting up, but a sharp pain struck her back and she screamed, falling back, tadase, hearing the scream, quickly turned off the water and ran to his room, a dripping wet cloth in his hand "hinamori-san! are you okay?!" he cried "no!" she cried back, tears leaking out of her eyes "it'll be okay" he whispered, pressing the cloth against her wound and cleaning up the dirt and blood "y-you know...you don't have to do this...i-i can take care of m-my self" amu whispered, tadase shook his head and smiled "i love taking care of you, but, i hate it when you cry or get hurt" he told her, amu blushed "are you okay, is your back broken?" tadase asked her "probably" she whispered, he pressed his fingers to her back as amu slightly winced "does it hurt here?" he asked "yeah" she cried out, tadase lifted up her shirt and examaind her back "it's bruised, you might of just fractured a bone" he said softly "e-emiko so strong....i can't beleve it, i was beaten" she wimpered "hinamori-san" tadase whispered "c-can i tell you something?" he asked "what?" amu said "w-would you be okay....if....if i told you i was in love with you?" he asked, amu blushed and yanked his tie downward, forcing her lips onto his. tadase was stunned, amu had kissed him, he closed his eyes and began to kiss back, amu broke the kiss and they stared longingly into each others eyes "t-tadase-kun..." she whispered "it's okay with me...i love you too'' just hearing those words made his heart skip a beat "h-hinamori-san" he whispered "r-realy? you promise?" he asked, amu nodded as tadase lowered his face over her's, she knew what he wanted and closed her eyes as tadase pressed his lips against hers, this kiss was more passionate, really sweet, just like tadase. tadase parted from her to let her breathe, amu took out her gaurdian character eggs and layed them on the bed, holding miki's in her hand "miki" she called, miki popped out of her egg "yes, amu-chan?" she asked "can you draw me some pyjamas?" amu questioned "yes!" miki cheered, she pulled out her sketchpad and pencil and sketched a long nightgown with blue spade gemstones covering the trim, a blue headband that pulled back amu's bangs, long white socks that went to her thighs, miki ripped the page and the beautiful outfit appeared on amu; miki jumped back in here egg and fell asleep, leaving amu and tadase sitting on the bed "t-tadase-kun, i'm sleepy" amu cooed, rubbing her eyes in a child-like way "me too, let me go put my pyjamas on" he whispered, standing up, tadase left the room for a minute or two and came back in his powder blue pyjamas "you still sleepy?" he asked her, amu didn't answer "hinamori-san?" he looked at her and laughed silently, amu was fast asleep, tadase pulled back the covers and lied down, pulling the beautiful, sleeping angel close to him and tucked eachother in "good night, amu-chan" he whispered, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

one cold morning, amu woke up and found tadase lying next to her, still fast asleep "tadase-kun looks so cute when he's asleep" she whispered "hinamori-san" he mumbled, amu blushed slightly "i'm not asleep" tadase said, amu blushed "t-tadase-kun!" she screamed "well, we should get to school" she told him, stretching her arms "theres one problem about that" tadase mumbled "what?" she asked "it's saturday" he answered "oh, crap!" amu screamed, tadase laughed and sat up "how does your back feel?" he asked "feel's better" amu sighed "thats good" he nodded "you wanna go outside?" amu asked him "sure" he nodded, amu grabbed miki's egg and stood outside his door while he got dresed. "miki" amu called, miki poped out of her egg "can you draw me some clothes, cause i'm going outside with tadase-kun" amu asked "sure!" she nodded and a pale pink t-shirt with a butterfly embroided in diamonds on the front, a light pink skirt that went half way to her knees, long white stockings and cute pink tennis shoes. amu waited for tadase outside his door "alright" he said, opening the door and walking out, he was dress in a blue sweater, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes "are you ready?" tadase asked her "let me go grab ran and suu, then we can go!" she cried happily, running back into his room, latching her purse to her hip, slipping her eggs inside, then meeting him outside "i'm ready!" she cheered "kesiki? whats the matter?" tadase asked "she's here" he muttered, amu and tadase looked at eachother "come on!" he shouted, pulling amu's hand '_wh-what if emiko kills me?!_' amu thought. once they arived, both of them gasped, emiko was standing there with a heart egg in hand, millions of people lie on the ground, unconscience, yaya, rima, and nagihiko arived moments later "come on guys! my own heart...unlock!" amu shouted, eveyrbody, but nagihiko, followed suit "chara nari: platinum royal!" tadase shouted "chara nari: clown drop!" rima shouted "chara nari: dear baby!" yaya screamed "chara nari: amulet heart!" amu shouted "don't bother! i can take you all with one hand tied behind my back!" emiko shouted "black rose shock!" she shouted, sharp rose petels encircled yaya, throwing her into the concrete path "yaya!" rima shouted "tight rope dancer!" she shouted, thick ropes wraped around emiko, but they werent strong enough, she broke them with a snap of her fingers "ha! you think you can beat me?! think again!" emiko screamed "black heart...thrash!" a black matter picked rima and and slammed her into the ground "rima-chan!" nagihiko shouted, running over to her lifeless body "wake up! please, rima-chan! wake up!" he cried, tears started to spill out of his eyes, emiko threw another attack at him, leaving him lying next to rima. "who's next?" emiko asked, holding a blue sphere in her hand "how about your little girlfriend here!?" she screamed, thrown the sphere at amu "no!" tadase shouted, he jumped infront of amu as the attack hit him "t-tadase-kun!" amu cried, tadase lie on the ground, not moving "no" she whispered, tears started to fill up her eyes "no! everybody wake up! please, don't leave me here!" amu cried, the humpty lock started to glow "wh-whats going on?" she asked, the chain broke and the lock floated infront of her, amu understood and stood up, the lock floated in between her hands. emiko smirked and threw her hands down onto the lock, digging her nails deep into her skin as amu let out a blood curdiling scream "don't try it little girl, i'm stronger then you!" emiko shouted "give me the lock!" she screamed, graceful red ribbons burst from the lock, tickling her bare body; the lock glowed brighter, blinding the girl "you may have hurt my friends...but when you mess with tadase-kun, you'll pay!" amu shouted, the ribbons engoulfed her body tightly, they vanished and a long beautiful, elegant white lacy dress, her hair had grown to her lower back, her eyes were a bright, baby blue color, instead of there normal golden ones, white tights, and elegant glass heels, appeared in it's place. emiko fell of her feet, vanishing in mid-air "humpty lock...heal my friends" amu said softly, tadase's eyes opened to see the mystereous, beautiful figure infront of him "h-hinamori-san?" tadase whispered, the girl looked back and smiled, her bright blue eyes confused him "humpty lock...put everyone in there homes, forgeting what is happening" amu whispered, the people vanished and amu was alone with her friends. "humpty lock...revive everything!" amu shouted, a bright dome covered everything, using it's power to heal; amu saw the lock's gems break into shattered peices as the glow faded from her eyes "amu-chan!" rima and nagihiko shouted "amu-chi!" yaya shouted "hinamori-san!" tadase shouted, the dome dissapeared as amu fell to her knees, lifelessly falling to the ground as the dress transformed back into ribbons "no!" everybody shouted, the all raced over to her fallen body "wake up! amu-chan, please wake up!" rima shouted "the lock....it's destroyed....it used up all of her power" nagihiko whispered "amu-chi!" yaya cried, throwing her body over amu's "wake up, amu-chan" tadase whispered, gently carresing her bare skin, amu's clothes apeared "tadase!" kesiki shouted, tadase looked up "kiss her!" he shouted, tadase blushed "i know it's embaressing here infront of everyone, but, she's fading fast! do you wanna save her?!" kesiki roared, tadase nodded and lowered his lips onto her's, cauising everyone to gasp and hold there breath, the lock glowed as the gemstones reappeared. amu's eyes slightly opened as tadase pulled away "amu-chan" tadase whispered, amu opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times "t-tadase-kun" she whispered, amu touched her lips then pressed the same fingers against his "kiss" she muttered, tadase blushed "love" she muttered again, he blushed darker "amu-chan" tadase whispered, his eyes welded up with tears, amu's did too. "i love you, tadase-kun" amu whispered, tadase's mouth fell open, hearing her say those words made his heart thud "oh, amu-chan" tadase whispered, tadase hugged her tightly "c-can't b-breathe" amu whispered, tadase loosened his grip, but still hugged her "i'm so glad your okay" tadase whispered, amu closed her eyes "me too, tadase-kun" she whispered, amu yawned "me too" she let out a tiny snore "a-amu-chan?" tadase asked, pulling away as he softly chuckled "she's asleep" tadase smiled, he stood up with amu in his arms, carrying her to his house "bye, guys" tadase nodded, everbody else nodded too and left "come on amu-chan" tadase whispered, amu smiled softly as she nuzzled her head against his chest "amu-chan and tadase-kun look so sweet together, desu" suu cooed softly, everyone else nodded while kesiki huffed "what's wrong, kesiki?" ran asked, kesiki shook his head "nothing, commoners!" he shouted, kesiki shook his head and flew closer to tadase "whatever" ran said, soon they arrived at tadase's house; after entering, he sat he on his bed and tucked her in "get some rest, amu-chan" tadase whispered, he grabbed his pyjamas from the closet, changing into them in the hallway, he walked back in and sat on the floor, watching amu's sleeping form. tadase stretched and lolled his head to the side, falling asleep at her side, peacfully.


End file.
